


Quickie

by elegantdeergladiator



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hidden Feelings, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Power Kink, Quickies, Throne Sex, synthetic cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdeergladiator/pseuds/elegantdeergladiator
Summary: Prompt fill for Sexy Times with our favorite disaster manYou're a servant of Lord Maul's in Sundari palace - just how far will you go to fulfill his needs?
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @savagesbonergarage

[fallenrepublick](https://fallenrepublick.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [

A quickie with Maul WITHOUT PLOT

](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/post/643704382494556160/a-quickie-with-maul-without-plot)

Hmmm….

Wise of you to add that on the end there…. But is it gonna be effective? We’ll see.

I’m gonna make this 100% just self-indulgent porn since that’s really all it needs to be right

~~I’m malfunctioning how did they get there what’s the occasion and the timeline and the state of the relationship and the galaxy and ahhhhhhhh okay I need to get it together~~

UPDATE: LMAO IT’S SO LONG AND THERE’S KIND OF SOME PLOT, I FAILED SO EXPONENTIALLY HARD. 🤡

(A/N - General ns/fw, definitely more explicit than not, but overall still not super hard stuff?, quickie, bj, power kink I guess?, hidden feelings, I think that’s about it honestly, if I’m missing something let me know)

Throne sex? Throne sex.

Maul

“… And Prime Minister Almec’s influence has recruited warriors from among the civilians who would join our cause,” you reported.

You stood alone before Lord Maul, who sat in his signature pose with his mechanical leg propped up atop the throne of Mandalore, resting his head on his hand as he gazed out the large transparisteel pane with a look of complete boredom and disinterest. He didn’t even bother to look your way as he responded drily. “Fascinating.”

You were tempted to raise your eyebrow sightly, but even though he wasn’t looking at you, the fear of confrontation kept you from doing so. 

“Will there be anything else, My Lord?”

The zabrak finally managed to direct some of his attention to you, his menacing eyes looking you up and down as his countenance changed with an ominous smirk. “Yes. How long before my blissful solitude is once again interrupted?”

You immediately checked the chrono on your datapad, afraid that you may have caught your new leader in an agitated state. The last thing you wanted was to be a recipient of his anger if you displeased him somehow, so you opted to simply be efficient in the tasks you were given. “You have a meeting in about eight minutes, My Lord.”

“I see…”

Something about the way he was intently gazing at you made you uneasy, as though you weren’t quite finished here and were expected to know why. You straightened your posture and put your datapad away before you geared up to leave. “Do you require anything else of me, Lord Maul?”

There was a new look in his eyes, something you hadn’t ever seen until now, and the sudden change in contrast from before of his full and immediate attention on you sent a strange, yet not unwelcome shiver coursing through your body. Somehow you felt the previous uneasiness slip away and in its place was…dare you acknowledge it…want? Whether it was involuntary or not, the powerful man before you had you wishing there really was _more_ you could do for him. 

His gaze was nearly leaving burning holes everywhere his golden eyes tracked on you, each place they lingered a pathway into some rather inappropriate thoughts as it was fairly obvious exactly which parts he was shamelessly staring at. What’s more, you didn’t mind it in the slightest. You felt a little exposed, but in such a _delicious_ way. Could you truly be tempting him, or was he simply teasing you in some show of authority over you - or was he really just _that_ bored?

Suddenly, your train of thought ended when Maul planted his leg back onto the ground and unflinchingly brought his gloved hands down to work at the sealing strip of his pants. You barely registered what was happening before an impressive phallic appendage was gloriously revealed, held between two of his fingers at the base as an offering. Despite being synthetic, it twitched and _leaked_ just like-

“Well?” he implored nonchalantly with his non-existent brow raised in a curious manner. 

It was too late to conceal the slack of your jaw and flush of your face, your heart pounding as you finally processed the reality in front of you. Reflexively, you swallowed and looked over your shoulder and then back to find that this wasn’t some kind of joke or game, but a genuine request. It was a miracle you managed to speak coherently at all.

“Erm, right _now_ , My Lord…? In eight minutes-”

“Seven, now,” he interjected, adjusting himself to present his lap as a rather inviting seat, “but surely your schedule permits?”

He did have a point - and who were you to deny the needs of your handsome new ruler? You _did_ make an obligation to yourself to do your tasks efficiently, and it wasn’t as though you were hesitant about the prospect of it, either. No, with an opportunity having presented itself like this, it would be suboptimal _not_ to show your enthusiasm, wouldn’t it? Not to mention time was of the essence now, unless you were fine with a group of officials walking in on you fornicating with the dangerous zabrak…which, as you pondered the possibility, it only served to send that pluming heat within you to entirely new heights. He certainly wouldn’t stop if that were to be the case, and a hidden part of you hoped that it would indeed work out that way, if only so you could feel more like Maul’s favored slut.

You wondered if this was solely due to the influence of the beckoning sith atop his throne, or if you had secretly always been such a promiscuous person - in any case, it hardly mattered. The priority of the moment was in being a good little subject and serving your master, and perhaps if you did a suitable job, you’d be given the privilege of doing it again. In a bout of courage that faintly surprised you, you found yourself at the foot of his throne standing mere centimeters from his legs, careful not to touch him unless instructed to as you ardently asked the most important question of the evening.

“How would you like it, My Lord…?” You didn’t bother to hide the sultriness in your voice, which seemed to please him immensely as the corner of his lip curled into a scheming smile, his hands quickly moving to your waist to pull you in closer as he answered.

“I trust in your discretion to satisfy me. I believe you already know what I want, and it seems that you’re certainly _eager_ to give it.”

His hand slid over your thigh and to the source of your radiating heat, burrowing his digits between the crevice that the fabric of your pants was unfortunately shielding from the supple flesh there, yet that didn’t prevent his touch from being any less euphoric. It might have embarrassed you somewhat at just _how_ apparent your eagerness was, however it was clear that the man working at your own sealing strip was enjoying the spoils of your arousal already. His words still rang throughout your mind, making you relish in the freedom and permission that was implied there - he was asking you to be as _slutty_ as you wanted, knowing full well that you were ready to be his whore the moment you first laid eyes on him. 

He wasn’t wrong.

With his affirmation to take charge and the ever-present knowledge that you were pressed for time at the forefront of your mind, you relaxed your inhibitions and got to work. After a few more ruts against his hand, his grip followed yours to your waistband and aided in tugging the annoying material to the floor, returning one to it’s former place on your slick flesh as you stepped out of your pants and boots. It was impossible to suppress the moan that escaped your lips, however, you were aware that this wasn’t solely for your pleasure. 

_Six minutes left._

You quickly got down on your knees and carefully handled his cock, licking your lips before you kissed the tip of the wet slit and wrapped your hot mouth around the circumference of the ridge, swiftly lapping your tongue around the head before you started sucking. His groan of approval fueled your movements as you gradually unhinged your jaw and began going deeper, bobbing your head with every stroke and eventually taking him as far as you possibly could. You gagged a little, but it didn’t deter you in the slightest as every time you choked on him, a moan was drawn from his lips.

Not only could he feel _everything_ despitenot having an organic organ, your ministrations were proving to be more than what he was anticipating as he groaned and moved to grab a fistful of your hair to still your actions. Your hungry eyes meet his as you drew your head back and released his cock with a loud, echoing, wet pop and licked away the string of saliva that connected it with your bottom lip. 

“Is everything all right, My Lord?” you inquired with a perverse lowness in your voice, already drunk on lust as he held you in place for a moment before slapping your waist in a gesture to rise through his uneven breaths. 

“Up.” 

You complied with his order, lifting yourself back onto your feet as Maul practically pulled you into his lap by your thighs in a hasty move that nearly had you falling against his chest, but you were able to brace yourself against his arms. His dick rested against your abdomen, still warm and wet from your tongue as his fingers found their way back to your entrance to prep you for his cock. The way he tilted you upwards to lightly jerk himself with your own slick as he lined up with you was so tantalizingly good that you nearly forgot about the time constraint you faced.

_Four minutes._

Your canines pierced your bottom lip as he entered you, the galvanizing pressure against your walls as you adjusted to him being so invigoratingly good that your hands gripped his shoulders without warning as you moved to sink down completely, ripping a gasp from the both of you in unison. You knew that you’d need an entire minute just to get used to the feeling of being so full, although sadly you couldn’t afford that kind of time in the present moment. 

Maul, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be too preoccupied with that particular technicality and held you firmly by your hips to keep you from shifting, and in an unanticipated move he rested his forehead along the curve of your neck. The heat of his skin and breath tingled across your own flesh, the sensation strangely more intimate than the actual joining of your bodies - rather, it felt like a different _kind_ of intimacy entirely. It wasn’t merely in the way his grip on you remained solid or the new titillation of his lips against your skin; it was in the stillness of it all, how instead of insisting you ride him immediately, he preferred to simply _feel_ you for an evanescent occasion, no matter how brief. 

You momentarily forgot the apprehension you had when the compulsion to kiss him infiltrated your mind - not the sort of lustful kiss that would be more appropriate for the situation, but a tender, more profound one. Would he mind such a gesture, you wondered, or would he even be able to discern the difference? One of his hands had moved from your waist up to the nape of your neck as you thought this, eliciting a soft moan from your mouth as he lured you in closer to him until you were chest-to-chest, the indication of the motion prompting you to wrap your arms around his neck so that you were symmetrical to one another.

_Two minutes. Only two minutes until…_

Theresimply wasn’t time for this kind of lenient indulgence or immersion, nor did the circumstances permit for the kind of casual affection you wanted to deliver. There was also the fear of him retaliating against a more tender action if he caught one to consider, so with a whisper of a sigh, you started rocking and bucking your hips against him.

Maul had been uncharacteristically quiet up until this point, an audible “oh!” escaping him as you continued your movements and utilized your nether muscles to grip his shaft with an ample amount of tightness. You fully planted your knees on either side of him and adjusted yourself so you could ride him _properly_ \- and in this case, that meant clutching onto his dick for dear life while you jerked up and down along his entire length like a jackhammer. 

His head rolled back and his eyes became half-lidded, the rapid rising and falling of his chest indicating his closeness as he kept one of his palms on your leg to grip the meat of your thigh for support. For the first time in minutes, he finally spoke again through a strangled groan.

“That’s it, _stars_ it’s so…”

His train of thought seemed to leave him as you worked him even harder, somehow taking him even deeper when you kegeled with the entirety of his cock inside. A twinge of pain indicated that his cockhead was nearly breaching your cervix, a fact that might have concerned you if there was any reason to believe you could get pregnant - and even if there was…you weren’t so sure you would care. 

_Less than a minute-_

Luckily, it wasn’t long before you felt the crimson zabrak tense up beneath you and hold your hips tightly against him once more as he came, the spasming of his cock followed by the release of heat that filled your insides as he stilled and…

…and kissed you.

He had grabbed the nape of your neck again and brought your mouth to his all in one swift movement, capturing your lips with his own in a surprisingly graceful manner. It wasn’t chaste, his tongue immediately finding yours and warring with it as the dual beating in his chest matched the continuous pulsing of his gradually softening dick, but the action still caught you off-guard nonetheless. It certainly wasn’t unwelcome, and you found yourself matching his pace until he eventually relaxed, breathlessly parting from your lips and leaning back into his seat. 

There wasn’t much time to even think, as over the sound of your breaths you could hear the faint echo of footsteps down the hall fast-approaching. You quickly pushed yourself off of Maul’s lap and frantically gathered your pants, managing to hastily get each of your legs through the proper channels and hoist the waistband over your hips, still fumbling with the sealing strip while you faced your master as a barrage of stomping boots was perceived behind you. You ruler had managed to tuck himself back into his own trousers in time, a sly smirk hidden beneath his otherwise fierce countenance as he addressed you.

“We’ll continue this _conversation_ where we left off later tonight.”

Your heart couldn’t help but skip a beat. He was wanting to see you again, to have you service him again after this agreeably satisfying evening. You nodded, a faint smile gracing your features as you bowed and turned to leave, brushing past the officials entering the throne room who were none the wiser about the sinful conduct you’d engaged in with Lord Maul of Mandalore.

You still secretly wished the session would have continued longer than it had despite the newfound company.

And you certainly hoped to continue meeting and surpassing Maul’s expectations in the bedroom - or wherever he saw fit - for a long while to come.

  * [#darth maul](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/darth-maul)
  * [#maul](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/maul)
  * [#maul x reader](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/maul-x-reader)
  * [#maul x you](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/maul-x-you)
  * [#darth maul x reader](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/darth-maul-x-reader)
  * [#maul smut](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/maul-smut)
  * [#lemon](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/lemon)
  * [#star wars](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars)




End file.
